


【END】【小林X朝比奈】神

by sMokywithoutlighT



Category: kubota masataka - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sMokywithoutlighT/pseuds/sMokywithoutlighT





	【END】【小林X朝比奈】神

小林三喜男扣在手枪扳机上的右手拇指在小幅度的颤动，因为现下他很是兴奋。如果朝比奈准人将衣服全部脱掉，届时，他可能会控制不住兴奋抖动至枪口走火、在朝比奈不致命的身体部位开个洞才好。  
朝比奈的视线全然与小林相交，不去看自己的手、身体、衣扣和袖口，他沉默着将贴身衣物除去，直至只剩底裤。仿佛羞耻心已死般的、他的脸依然呈现出平日里常见的发青的惨白，似乎在友人同事面前被一个男人胁迫浑身赤裸并不是一件多么屈辱的事情。  
那个爱慕他的女人却早已脸红起来，眼里积满羞赧和愤怒的泪水，支支吾吾地说着不要和可恶。衣着古怪的guard keepers老板和金泽女士也在哭，纯粹的不解和惊怖。池山部长反而别过脸去不看，他思绪混乱，不知该如何是好，甚至开始后悔当初将朝比奈从搏斗俱乐部里捞出来。石丸贤吾依然跪在地上，手里捧着装载女儿性命的平板电脑，浑浊的眼珠死死盯着小林的枪口，口里说着求饶的胡话，已然失控。

没有人能够救他。  
朝比奈褪下了身上唯一仅剩的黑色布料，细瘦至嶙峋的手指卡在夹缝间自大腿滑落至脚趾尖，他将堆在地上的衣物踢开，浑身赤裸地直起身来。  
小林已经太久没有看过他了，比三年前要更瘦些，已经到了形销骨立的程度，只是那些仿若生来俱有的紧致肌理自瘦竹般的骨骼内长出，行云流水地包裹成亭亭玉立的样子。  
他比以前更美了。

 

小林感觉到自己的下体已经臌胀起来。他示意朝比奈到自己跟前，笑出了声。  
朝比奈皱着眉走过去，之前受了枪伤的右手无力的垂着。他的光洁的脚板踩在地上，每一步都重的像顽石，而地面冷得像冰。  
起初他不明白小林的意图，在所有人挤出身求小林杀死自己时突然变卦。此刻他竟越发感到不安来，却只能走一步看一步。  
“跪下。”小林望着朝比奈靠近的脸孔，将枪口抵到他的额头上，一面说着简单的指令。  
朝比奈僵着上半身双膝跪地，没有了手臂的支撑，膝盖几乎是砸到地面上。而这一切在身后的众人看来，是宗教中被献祭的白色山羊被扔向神坛。  
他缓缓仰起头看上去，心里凉了半截。  
小林一字一顿地说：“帮我口。”  
他看见朝比奈的眼睛睁大了，口里发出一个凝滞的音节，声音像是很久没有说过话的人突然开口。  
上野由宇尖声吼道：“你是不是疯了！”  
小林遥遥望了她一眼，轻浮地说：“不然换你来？”  
上野由宇立刻噤声，往日被变态跟踪的恶心恐怖回忆涌上心头，如一口冰冷的井水倒灌，她闭上眼睛，却流出泪来。  
石丸贤吾开始磕头，额角被地面砸出鲜血，他已经无法完整的说话，只是不住的乞求。  
小林却越发来了兴致，他低下头，将抵在朝比奈额前的枪口用力推至他的头顶，迫使他仰着的面孔垂下去，直至整个脸面被压迫至贴上小林的性器官。  
隔着一层布料，那里坚硬而具有攻击力，将朝比奈的嘴撬开，捅了进去。  
“喂，朝比奈，含住啊！”  
小林向来是个狂妄疯癫的人，他想大喊时，便喊出声。  
朝比奈平生未做过这种事，他下意识地用舌头顶住胀满口的事物，咸腥的味道和窒息感令他呜咽，生理性的泪水不断自眼角滑落。身后是女人的怜悯的哭喊声，他听见池山部长无限悔恨的咬牙切齿声，而狮子丸几乎中邪的磕头声响在这个穹顶回当初邪魔般的呓语。  
他从来觉得人生可悲，自女友惨死之后。此时悲凉感之始作俑者恶劣地羞辱自己，折磨自己，使他愈加想不通善恶和秩序，进而和平时一样的，将罪责迁到自己头上，尽管那根本不是自己的错，但朝比奈想要的只是一个明确的答案，即是答案是厌恶自己至死。此情此景，他被剧烈的悲悯声包围，一贯的自我厌弃终于到达顶端。他混乱的眼色忽然平息，和平常独处时自暴自弃的冷淡决绝眼神别无二致，轻轻含住口中异物，笨拙的吞吐起来。  
“真是享受啊，”小林感到身下终于绵软乖巧的呼吸，长声大笑起来，“你比女人好多了。”  
朝比奈依旧专心含着，除了嘴唇和口腔，脸上仿佛被冰雪封住。  
小林突然抬脚狠狠踢开朝比奈，又在他摔到地面时，开了一枪。自己还没有傻到待会儿射时被朝比奈抓住可趁之机。他很了解朝比奈，不会知道他打了什么算盘。  
这一枪打到了朝比奈伶仃的小腿上。他痛苦的扭动着，发出凄惨的呻吟。血不断的涌出，献祭开始了。山羊默数五秒，神坛下的众人唱起了礼赞的歌谣。神从坟墓中爬出，手上戴着利剑，刺死了神坛下的众人，在他们唱出最后一段之前。  
朝比奈挣扎着转过身体，几声枪响，身后的五人轰然倒地。  
小林走过去，蹲到朝比奈身边，将左手的控制器扔到一边。  
“你可能不知道。”小林伸出左手抚摸他的脸颊。  
朝比奈的脸依然朝着身后，茫然的望着地面，终于哑声恸哭起来。  
“我想要碰触的人只有你。”


End file.
